Stages of the Moon
by Ookami-25
Summary: Just another girl trying to have an adventure. Kurapika/OC
1. food x spider x new kid

Hello! Well.. It's been awhile since I've written a story. Anyways I've decided I wanted to write again after searching for what I really love. It's been years since I've written on here so if my writing is a little rusty please tell me. Oh and I can't decide if I want to follow the manga or the anime series! Ahhhh! Such confusion! I will make it work! Anyways on to the story!

* * *

_Life just hasn't been the same after everyone had been killed off. Four years ago.. I was twelve and my tribe was killed off except for Kurapika. It's not like I'm obsessed with getting revenge or anything. I do want to become stronger. I want to be able to protect the people I care about.. If I had any. I want to be a hunter just like Shelia. Maybe even find her. I know I have to find Kurapika. Just how will I do that? He could be anywhere! Oh well. Life is an adventure as well.. It's suppose to be anyways but it's not like everyone lives.. y'know. Great now I'm talking philosophy to myself again. Which is the stupid ship? The one to the hunter exam…_

The sound of a dying whale came from my stomach oh so suddenly…

_That is_ _just not right… _

I sweatdropped at my own stomach.. I started to think.. When was the last time I ate? I think it was about three days ago.. _Crap! I did it again. I can't keep forgetting to feed myself. _I mentally face-palmed my face. I searched inside my orange backpack for some money. I found about 20,000 Jenis.

_Heeeey! That's a good amount. Should look for a place to eat. _

I started to walk around Whale Island dock. The name of the Island is so fitting! It looks like a whale! A big huge whale! I wanted to explore the island but I couldn't or else I could end up missing the boat.. and it didn't help that I had a poor sense of direction. Sighing it was a wonder how I even got here. Lady Luck must be watching me today.

The wind started to blow and my annoying black hair started to flow in the wind. I decided I wouldn't cut my hair anymore. I was so torn between wanting to have short hair and having long hair. I'm a girl. I can't decide how I want my hair. It's fun having long hair but having short hair would be easier to keep. Oh well. I have bangs to keep my cutting hair tendencies intact.

_I say oh well a lot.. Think oh well a lot too. Maybe I should try harder.. to live my own life.. to actually do something worthwhile. Oh well. Not my problem. Future me's problem. I wonder should I be filled with hate? I'm not sure. I don't think my family and tribe would want me to be filled with hate.. It just wouldn't be right. Ahhh! All this thinking! Future me's problem! Not mine! _

Smiling I tend to give all my future me problem by thinking like that. Stories for later, another time. Thinking.. It's been about four years since my tribe got massacred.. Long since I decided to wear black contacts to otherwise cover my natural blue eyes. I still wore my tribal clothing from time to time. But as I started to learn the world little by little, the time I spent wearing my tribal clothes became lesser and lesser to the point I only wear if I feel lonely.. Not that it happened often. Just on my loneliest points. Gosh why was it so hard to find Kurapika?

My stomach interrupted my process of thought as it complained for food again. I smiled and started to walk towards the nearest restaurant. As I was walking I heard some guy say something about a poisonous spider. I shuddered inwardly.. before the Phantom Troop, I hated spiders. Even to this day I still greatly dislike spiders. I mean come one, eight eyes, eight legs, and the overall body shape and how they can make webs through their butts! That's just totally creepy! Spiders are bad bad bad. Terrifyingly bad.

I shuddered again deciding I will not eat there. I absolutely hate spiders. Maybaye I should fry myself some fish. I do like to cook after. It's one of the best things in the world! To me anyways. Looking around I saw that this port was very big. It was actually tiny.

FOOOOOOD my stomach roared! Oops! I keep forgetting about my stomach. At this rate I'm going to die of starvation!

Deciding I don't want to stay in crowded areas I got a sandwich from a weird store.

_I don't think this food can kill me anyways.. I've eaten worse… It looks sooooo weird! Is this even edible!? I'm gonna die… I just know it.. This has got to be the worst looking sandwich ever! Note to self: Buy some food supplies!  
_

Hesitating I took a bite from my sandwich. It was just a regular tomato sandwich. But the tomatoes were oldish looking and the bread soggy. Oh well I have to eat this or else my stomach will eat itself. Not a good experience I thought to myself.

After I finished my sandwich, my stomach left me alone. It's like it KNEW it should be grateful for any food it had gotten. I've been weeks without eating before. I tend to get lost in my thoughts and practice. I went into a local grocery store and started to pick out some random food items. Mainly snacks like chips and tea.

The ship to the hunter exam started to board. I started to run. I can't be late. After I got on board I realized I was one of the first on aboard. I looked to the side of the boat, staring at the sea. It looked so beautiful.

"Oi. What is a girl doing here?" someone said. I ignored him and continued to stare at the sea.

"OoO! A cutie at that!" I groaned inwardly. Why can't guys just leave me alone. I'm not harmless. I was even certain I could take them on and win.

The guys came next to me.

"Does this cutie have a name?"

I looked at what I was wearing. Jeans and an midriff orange top. It didn't scream "Look at me!" Hmm.. then again my stomach was showing.. Maybe that's it. Guys are easily able to turn into fools. Thinking about it I wanted to use it to my advantage but I decided against it. I gave a polite smile.

"Fuck off please." Giving the peace sign. I walked away then I had a thought. Turning around I shouted,

"If you can beat me I'll tell you my name!" With that I ran like hell. I think I ran too fast for them to even realize what happened. With that said, I walked around looking at what all to do. _This will be a boring ride… _I sighed. What could I do? I just decided to sit in the front of the boat.

"It's time to set out. Unfurl the sails." The captain yelled.

"Wait for us!" I turned and saw a young boy of… 11? Wait 12? Hmm.. possibly 13, in green running with a guy in a black suit and weird black glasses. That old guy looked about 30 with his beard thing? Shaking my head I thought to myself guys are totally weird.

The captain called out to them "You're too late. I ain't turning back. So you better start swimming."

Looking back at them I didn't think nothing of it. So I returned to my sea gazing. It was a beautiful sunset. Then I heard people taunting them. Kinda pissed me off a lil.

I saw the boy run somewhere with the guy following him. It didn't look like they could make it. Then I realized I was silently rooting for those strangers. They stopped at the edge of the cliff and the boy used his fishing rod and he and the guy made it onto the ship swinging in. I ran to them

"Holy crackers! You guys! You guys are soooo COOL!" I shouted in their faces. The older guy looked dumbstruck. The green one just laughed and told me thanks.

"I'm Gon by the way." He told me holding out his hand. I shook it.

"My name is Mitsuki!" I told him grinning. I noticed a few people were looking at us. One of them was a blonde boy in a blue... wait a minute is that the Kurta tribal wear? I wanted to see if that was Kurapika, after all he did look familiar.. Too familiar... what if it was a spy or someone trying to lure me into a trap? Diligence! I told myself. Until I can figure out who he was I would avoid him... I saw him look suspiciously at me as well.. Gotta go! I told myself.

"Mitsuki? That's a pretty name!" Gon told me practically yelling out my name..

"Thanks! It the kanji Beauty and Moon." I told him.

"Pretty cool." said the old guy leo something. He said his name but I didn't pay attention.

"Well bye. I'm gonna watch the sea again! Nice talking to you guys." So with that I took off.

~~~Hours later~~~~

I was watching the sea. It was night and the stars were out. I was out of the view of most people so it was me, the stars, and the moon. Gorgeous. I wondered if I should take a peek in the water. I decided against it. Thinking back i thought Gon was pretty cool. Such a sweet boy from my first impression. I wanted to know his future! I restrained myself. Maybe later I thought to myself as I yawned. I took out a blanket out of my backpack. I found a place next to side of the ship and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay! Done. This literally took me thirty mins to complete.. so if it's like rushed tell me please! Ahhhh! R&R **


	2. ship x sea x oh my

**Here we go again! anywoo I'm sure all of yal know I don't own HxH right? So yeah! I would own it but naaah. I don't have the power or money to bribe them!**

* * *

I woke to the sea cranes crying around. It looked like a good day to be at sea. However the sea cranes were acting strangely.. I wonder what was up with them.. Could there be a storm later on? That's possible. The sea is very unpredictable. I looked up and there was Gon fishing. He had a fishing pole and seemed to be happy. I stuffed my blanket into my bag and walked up to Gon.

"Gon!" I spoke.

He turned around and waved at me. I took it as a sign to stand next to him

"Hey Mitsuki!" Gon replied cheerily in his own innocent self. "Why'd you sleep there last night?"

"I love to sleep under the stars. Makes me feel safe." I told him.

"Aunt Mito wouldn't let me sleep under the stars. But it looks fun." He told me. Noticing how really serious he was, I felt that I had to take him one day..

"One day I'll take you camping." I told him. I honestly don't know what came over me. Seriously. I do not know. UGH

"Seriously!?" Gon bounced. "I would love that! Nee-Chan!" I felt a blush creeping on my face. Did he just call me Nee-chan? Ahhh this is so embarrassing. But fun.

"Nee-chan?" I questioned. Then I had a feeling someone was staring at us.. but it quickly passed so I didn't scan the area.

"I can call you Mitsuki if you like." Gon said oh so serious in his way. Just so innocent. How nice that must be.

"It's fine." I told him. He was such an innocent child..

_I wonder how old he is... I think twelve.. Maybe eleven. _

"Say Gon, how old are you?"

"I'm twelve!" Gon said. "you?"

"Ahhh. I'm 16" I chuckled. We were both so young.

I heard some ruckus about a fight and ignored it. Gon and I just watched the sea. It was a peaceful silence.

Gon was about to say something when his line started to tug.

"I got one!" He shouted. I just kept looking. I wondered what kind of fish it would be. Gon looked like he was struggling a bit. But soon I saw the fish surface. It was one of those flying fishes!

"Gotcha!" Gon cried out. He was laughing and had such good fun. It was pleasing to be in his presence.

The captain came over and started to compliment Gon.

"Those are very rare and hard to catch." He looked pleased.

"I almost never see them on Whale Island" Gon said.

The guy in the suit started to get bored. The sea cranes started to cry again. I couldn't help but think storm would be on the way. It appeared Gon noticed too. He scanned the sea.

"There's a storm. It's coming our way." He said. The captain looked intrigued. Suit guy didn't believe him.

"Ocean's calm"

"But it's getting humid" Gon said. I did notice that too. "And you can taste the salt in the air." Big fat sigh. I didn't want to go below the docks. I noticed we had gotten the blonde's attention. That didn't seem so good. "and the sea cranes are calling out warnings."

Suit guy didn't believe him. In fact he mocked Gon.

"So what? You understand their squawking?"

"Yup! Well most of it anyways." Gon didn't bat an eyelash. I don't think he even knew he was being insulted. Weird nice kid. I noticed blonde guy still staring at Gon. Hmm this is interesting.. Kurta clothing and blonde. with brown eyes. Almost like Kurapika. In fact it looked like Kurapika.

"ahaha This is some kind of joke right?"

"Hey son, you came on board with us on Whale Island didn't you?" The captain said.

"Mh hm."

"Tell me what's your dad's trade."

Gon got so excited and cheerily yelled "He's a hunter! I've only seen a picture of him. But still, I heard he's the best."

The captain looked like he was thinking.

"Listen kid, how strong do you think this storm will be and when is it going to hit us?"

"The sea cranes say it's going to be a big, and at the speed we're going I'd say in about two hours." Gon replied. I started to get bored. Whoop de doo. Storm. It's fun to play in the rain.

I started to walk off. I wasn't a part of the conversation. I was just a noisy bystander.

"Listen all hands. Bring those sails down!" The captain yelled. they got to working. I walked aboard ship choosing to stay away from any eyes. Which is barely possible. AHHHH! I don't wanna go down below! Somehow I was in view of Suit-kun and blonde-kun. Suit-kun was looking at the people and blonde-kun was resting it appeared. Then out of nowhere a bucket hit Suit-kun in his face. It exploded and Blonde-kun dodged all those that came his way.

_That was so cool! He did that without looking! How cool is that!? ahhh! Kya! ahh! Hold up? Am i fangirling!? hmmm.. maaaybe. But it was so cool!  
_

* * *

**Hi! Honestly I had this done but I disappeared for a few days before I could publish it. So yeah... So sorry! DX  
Just things are just maddening and I'm leaving and honestly I don't know what to do anymore. about everything.  
family  
love  
enemies  
friends  
it gets too much and i disappear without internet so once again I apologize. :P**

** R&R**


	3. storm x kurapika x uh oh

**_Ra ra ra! More! weeee! Done in one night! hah! sooo late... I'm sleepy! :P_**

* * *

_~~~Hours later~~~_

It was a raging storm. The boat was going up and down. Swirl and whirl. The waves were huge. I just hung limply on the rail. I wasn't sick. No. I just dreaded going down below. Then the sail turned a purplish color! It was very pretty in my opinion. People were wondering what was going on. I had long ago decided not to question anything and go with the flow.

"That's St. Elmo's Fire." the captain said.

"What's St. Elmo's Fire?" Gon asked.

"It's a phenomenal drift in which tall objects blah blah blah." that's what I started to hear. I didn't pay attention to Blonde's explanation. However his voice sounded soothing.. Weird... that's really weird. Suit-kun started to make fun of Blonde-kun even to the point of making funny faces at him.

_Guys are sooo weird._

Then it started to happen. The raging storm with it's whirl and swirl. Ahhhh I didn't wanna gooo.

Somehow I ended up in the room with Gon, Suit-kun, and Blonde-kun. Blonde was sleeping in a hammock. Suit just looked at himself. Gon kept helping people who were sick. I picked an open space and read a book. If I read then I wouldn't be so tense. The other passengers were so annoying. They couldn't stop yelling and screaming but it was so funny seeing some of them roll from wall to wall. One of the bigger guys cried out for his mamma. Lucky fellow.

I was half way through my book in the captain called us four out. I sighed. Put my book back into my backpack and walked after them.

We were in the captain quarters and he asked for our name.

Suit guy just yelled

Gon told captain his name.

and then the blonde guy said his name was Kurapika... WHAAAAAT!? I couldn't help but gasp. It appears no one noticed.

"Sigh. I'm Leorio."

"Call me Mitsuki." I smiled. The newly dubbed Kurapika looked at me in shock. I bet he didn't expect that.

I knew he wanted to say something. Then I thought about it. My eyes were hidden behind black contacts and with black hair.. soo much black. Plus no kurta tribal wear. Who knew what he was thinking.. siiiigh.

Well what is your reason for taking the Hunter's exam.

_That's not a bad question really. It's not like I have anything to hide_

"You're not here to know. You're here to steer the ship." Leo something said. I repeat so much easier to call him suit-kun.

"Just answer the question."

"What if I don't?" Suit-kun yelled in captain's face.

"Captain I'll tell you why I wanna be a hunter. My dad was one and I wanna see what it's like." I giggled. Such innocent reasons. Since he started it I wanted to tell captain too.

"Oi. I wanna find an adventure and look for someone." I told captain.

"Hey you kids. I was still talking to this guy. He doesn't need to hear your life story anyways."

Gon questioned it.

"Why? It's no big deal. It's not a secret."

"Because I don't wanna tell him" Suit-kun said.

"Oi. Why must you yell so much?" I asked. I started to rub my ear. It was getting annoying with all the yelling.

"Hey! I wasn't finished talking to Gon!" He yelled at me.

"Stop yelling at me!" I yelled back.

"I'm not yelling! I'm just saying what I need to say!"

"blah blah blah is all i ever hear from you anyways!" I retorted.

"As I was saying before some brat interrupted me. I always stand up for myself meaning I don't let anyone boss me around." Suit-kun said.

Brat? Did he just call me brat? I started to plan revenge. I sat down and started looking into my backpack. A bag of chips fell out. then my stomach growled and I could feel a blush coming. I shrugged it off and started to eat chips putting my revenge on hold.

"I agree with LeOrio." Kurapika look alike said.

"Hey you. Who the hell do you think you are?" Oreo said. "Next time you better say my name the right way!" he yelled again.

I thought about saying something but just let it pass. I was enjoying the chips.

"Hey Gon. Want one?" I asked.

"Sure."

So i ran my hand into my bag and found another one. I handed it to Gon. So he and I started to eat chips while Kurapika and Leorio argued.

"It would be easy enough to dodge the captain's question by making up a plausible lie. However I believe lying to be a sin and dishonorable."

_hmmm.. that's kinda cool. _

"However I also feel I cannot disclose the truth with a stranger I just met. My reason for becoming a hunter is much too personal. And that's why I choose not to answer your question at this time." Kurapika said. They are still talking. However I am not listening much. Just enjoying the chips.

Leorio exploded with rage. "Are you listening to me? The name's Leorio!"

They looked at each other. It was a stare down.. til the captain interrupted it.

"If you two cannot answer the question then you both fail at the hunter exam and get off my ship. Now." the captain said.

The looks on their face was priceless! I fell on my back out laughing!

"You still don't get it do you." Captain said. It seemed more of a statement than a question. "The hunter exam as already started. Do you the committee has time to screen each and every person who wants to become a hunter? There's just not enough time with the millions of people who want to become one." Then proceed to show us his license.

I sure was surprised. I looked around and so was everyone else.

"That's from the Hunter's Association!" Leorio cried out.

"No waaaay!" I said. Really Sarcastic.

"There are people like me who not only steer the ship but also screen the applicants. The rest of the passengers didn't make the cut. I will be making my report to the committee. If they reach the site by a different root they will be turned away. What this all means, is whether or not you guys will take the exam has been left up to me. So you wanna answer that question I asked you or not?" Captain told Blonde-kun and Suit-kun.

"I've got no choice. I guess I have to answer" Leorio said. "The reason I want to become a hunter is"

"I'm the only survior of the Kurta clan" came from Kurapika. Yep it conformed my gut feeling. I knew it. However, hearing him say that made me wince a little. Now I was a little afraid to tell him it's really me.

I sighed. Using all my courage I had to speak up. This was the person I was looking for.

"No you're not." I mumbled. Just as Leorio spoke.

"Hey I was just about to tell him my reason!"

That irritated me. So I punched him. Not to hard but I guess it was too hard for a guy like him. He ended up crashing to the wall. I looked and saw everyone staring at me.

"That was totally not my fault." I pointed at Leorio.

Everyone just sweat dropped...

"Anyways like I was saying," I spoke to Kurapika, "You're not the only Kurta still left. I started to take my right contact off. Once it was off I looked at him. There was my clear blue eye looking at him. Needless to say he was very shocked.

Then I was grabbed into a hug. A tight breathless hug. I couldn't breathe.

"Kurapika. I can't breathe." I said. It was weird to be hugged by someone after years of no contact.

"Kurapika! I'm going to die from lack of air and then you'll really be the only Kurta left!" I yelled with the last of my air.

That got Kurapika off of me.

I was gasping for air.

"How did you survive?" He asked. Kurapika looked at me.

"That is a story for another time. My secret!" I said. I knew Kurapika wanted to know. I just didn't want to recall those painful memories. He looked like he wanted to say something but refrained himself from it. That was always so nice about Kurapika he just knew when too much is too much.

There was a groan. It looked like Leorio was beginning to awaken. I walked up next to Leorio.

"Hey there buddy. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to use too much force against you. I'm sorry." I said. I bowed in apology. I saw my hair. It was looking messing. I looked for my backpack. It was near Gon. So walking to Gon, I had my eyes on the bag. I was acting like finding the person I wanted to find was no biggie. I reached for my backpack and found my brush inside and started to brush my hair. It was extremely embarrassing. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

I huffed. "Will you guys please stop staring at me! Isn't there a question needing to be answered?" I could feel a blush on my cheeks. I'm sure my face was really red.

The captain just chuckled. "If you would continue Kurapika"

Kurapika looked all serious again.

"I want to be a blacklist hunter. I want to capture criminals and bring them to justice."

To be honest it seemed Kurapika had grown. He was more serious. No longer the child he had been back then. As I got lost in my thoughts Kurapika proceeded to tell the captain of our past. When our clan got slaughter.

"...This is why I must become a hunter." He finished.

The captain told him about the class A bounty on the Phantom Troupe. I knew they were trouble. They killed our tribe. I knew they were super strong. It just wasn't worth it in my opinion. Worst case scenario would be the Kurta clan no longer ceased to exist. Well for me it was that way.

"Even the most experienced hunters think carefully before going after them. It could cost you your life." That made me look up. I looked at Kurapika but he wasn't looking at me. More like it felt like he was avoiding my stare.

"I do not fear death. I only fear my rage will fade over time."

_You're an idiot! A huge stupid idiot! there's more to life than revenge! come on! see the light! why.. _

Leorio got up. "Get over yourself already. You can take revenge without going through the trouble of being a hunter."

_Finally!_

Then I felt that he was a good soul. Call it a woman's intuition. Rare people like him exist.

"Don't be as stupid as you look. Everyone knows when you become a hunter you'll have permission to do what others can't. You can get information no one else has. and places no one else can go. You can take almost any action. LeOrio." Kurapika said. Like he was challenging him. This was so weird.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S LEORIO!" He yelled again.

"Well then let's here your reason Leorio" the captain said.

"My reason? I'm not even gonna try to . I'll just get straight to the point. MONEY! As a hunter I'll make loads of money and then I can buy myself everything I've always wanted! A mansion. A cool car! Top grade booze! HA HA HA HA HAHA!" Leorio said.

"Too bad you can't buy class." Kurapika said. There it was! His spark. Like back then. So defiant.

With that Leorio sighed.. Yup. He finally lost it.

"That's the third strike. Let's take it outside. You Kurta tribesmen are a bunch of dirty halfwits that know nothing about manners." He didn't even yell it out.

"Hey hey. I resemble that mark!" I said trying to ease the tension. Nope it didn't work. It did not work at all.

"You take that back right now LeOrio." Kurapika said. Of course he was going to get offended. Crackers!

"I've had enough of you." Leorio said speaking only to Kurapika. "Let's go."

"Sure any time" Kurapika said. Gosh those idiots!

"GUYS ARE SO WEIRD!" I yelled out.

"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" They both yelled at me... well then.

They began to walk to the top deck and I followed. Like I'm going to listen to them. I wanna see both of their skills. I wonder who's stronger anyways.

* * *

**soooo? good? heh.. maybe... needs work! ahhhh when will love blossom? not in my love life that's for sure! hahahah! **

**hmmm i need more interaction with these people but the story has a mind of it's own. even mitsuki isn't obeying me! like whaaat? it's crazy. i swear!**


	4. Fight x lol x lets go

**_Yay! more more more if I can actually finish it. I want to do this correctly and right but I also want to finish quickly enough.  
_**

**_ahhh _**

**_life choices lol_**

**_Keep on reading!_**

* * *

La La La la. We were outside in the big storm. The waves were huge! It felt like the boat was going to turn over.

"Present me your excuses and I'll accept them" Kurapika told Leorio.

"I have no intentions of taking back what I said." Leorio said.

"Can I just say we are in the middle of a storm... These waves are huge!" I shouted to them.

They both just gave me a blank look.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO COME OUTSIDE WITH US?!" They shouted at me. "IT'S NOT SAFE FOR A GIRL!"

"Who said I'm a girl?"

Blank looks from both of them...

"Mitsuki. I know you're a girl." Kurapika said.

"Pervert!"

"Look KIDS!" Leorio said finally getting over his shock, "I don't have time for this. Are you going to fight me or not? I'm looking to spill some 'noble' blood of the Kurta clan"

That got Kurapika mad again. Why even bother? I give up. Let them fight.

"I'm waiting for you!" Leorio shouted again. Then the captain ran outside with us. He was talking to one of his crew and he said if one of us fell off it would be impossible to save that person. Yikes that's scary.

They charged at one another. Lightening struck at the same time they did. Kinda made it look pretty cool. It struck the mast. The mast fell and hit someone taking that person to the sea. Without hesitation I ran to the person. I was too late. In the corner of my eye I saw Gon diving to get him. Before I knew it I grabbed Gon's legs and saw I was falling into the sea.

_Dear God! I'm going to die! Why didn't I think? Oh well! I'm trying!_

Then I felt two different hands grab my legs!

_Thank God it was not in vain! _

They started to pull us up. I saw Gon was able to catch the guy. We were safe. Holy I knew Kurapika would yell at me. I cringed at that thought. As we got on board the crew thanked Gon and me. Yeah I got thanked. Gon banged his nose. The four of us were in a little circle. How did that happen?

Then Gon and I got jumped...

"ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT? THE OCEAN IS WILD, THE CURRENTS ARE EXTREMELY STRONG, AND YOU.. YOU.. WELL IT'S DANGEROUS!" Kurapika told us, crushing me to death in another tight hug. What is with him and hugs? "I thought I almost lost you again." Kurapika whispered close to my ear. That got a blush on my face again. I kinda went limp. I did not expect that. After years of living like I have I had forgotten what it was like to be cared for again.

"IF WE HAVEN'T CAUGHT MITSUKI'S FEET IT WOULD HAVE BEEN OVER FOR BOTH OF YALL! BOTH OF YALL WOULD HAVE DROWNED FOR SURE!" Leorio said snapping me out of my thoughts.

They were such hypocrites.. Arguing when they were just fighting a moment ago... Gon and I just sweat dropped at their reactions. Me still stuck in Kurapika's arms, not like I'm complaining.

"Yes maybe. But you did catch Mitsuki who caught me." Gon said nonchalantly.

That stunned everyone. Me included. Kurapika let go of me. I almost missed his hug.

_Either Gon is mad or a genius._

I laughed. It was just so funny! I noticed Kurapika and Leorio glance at each other.

"Forgive my rudeness Leorio-san." Kurapika said being the gentleman.

"Hmmm. I don't want something like this between us. Call me Leorio, Kurapika. I am the one who should have taken back what I'd said."

"Yay now we are all good friends!" I shouted getting the guys into a group hug. Might as well have more hugs!

"HAHAHAHA! You guys please me!" the captain told us. "I'm in a good mood today. I've decided to take you to the port closest to the testing place!"

"But..? What about your test?" Gon asked.

"We passed?" I asked.

"Let's forget about that. Yes you guys passed. Gon would you like to come with me so I can teach you more things about the ship's handling?" The captain said.

"YEAH!" Gon said.

So that left Kurapika, Leorio, and I by ourselves.

"Sooo... what now?" I asked.

Leorio just layed down.

"I think it would be a great idea to lay down too if we weren't still in the middle of the storm." I pointed out to both of them.

"Right. I think it's best if we go down below again." Kurapika said. Sensible, level-headed Kurapika.

With that we all got up and made sure not to fall overboard. Not like I haven't already.

The rest of the trip was more peaceful and quick. Kurapika went to sleep again. Leorio did too. I decided to finish my book again. Eventually Gon returned to us. Like I said, the rest of the trip was really peaceful.

Soon we reached the ports of Dolle. There was a LOT of people. People here, people there, people everywhere!

"There's so many people. Do they all go to Zaban?" Leorio asked.

"And they're probably here for the same reason we are." Kurapika said.

"There's just so many people here!" I said. Getting in between Leorio and Kurapika. It just felt more safe there.

Guys just kept giving me looks... Not good looks.. creepy looks!

The captain kept talking to Gon. Gon looked like he was enjoying it. He came by us.

"Captain said to go towards the tree" Gon said pointing at some trees in the distant. Odd.

We went and looked at a map.

"That's weird. Look Zaban, the place where the test is, is clearly indicated on this map. It's a big town. It's very strange to go to this mountain, in the total opposite direction.. while we could take a bus that takes us directly there. It's a shortcut but if we mess up we'll walk for nothing." Leorio said.

"Maybe he accidentally pointed this way?" Kurapika said. That's when I noticed... How short we all were.

_I'm 5'5. Kurapika looked about two inches taller than me. However... Leorio was taaaall compared to us. I'm so short! Why?_

Gon said, "It doesn't matter, I'm going that way. I'm sure there's a good reason for this." I snapped out of my thoughts again.

"Hmmm..." I hummed. I didn't doubt that the captain wanted to help Gon.

"You know Gon, you should be more suspicious of what people tell you. I advise you to take the bus." Leorio said. We kept walking to wherever. We stopped at the bus station and Gon kept on walking to the tree.

"Umm... I'm going to follow Gon." I told them. Kurapika started to walk with me as well.

"Eh!? Mitsuki? Kurapika?" Leorio said surprised.

"More than the captain's words, it's what this boy does that interests me. Plus I'm not going to part with Mitsuki so soon. I think I'm going to stay with them for awhile." Kurapika said.

"You're not as independent as you pretend to be," Leorio jabbed at Kurapika. "Well I'm going to take the bus. Bye. That was a short time together but good luck." Leorio told us both.

"Good luck to you too!" I waved at Leorio.

Kurapika and I continued to walk with Gon. It didn't take much to catch up with him.

* * *

**This part was mainly manga based... yeaah I love the manga. It's how I got in.. Well you know one of those random picks and I saw a boy on a huge frog and I'm like this is so weird. Skipped it. Then two weeks later i landed on it again. I think it was fate so I thought I should give it a try.  
**

**Was not disappointed. **

**Oh and I know the storm is gone after they save the guy which is really weird. very weird. storms do not just leave like that so it stays!**


	5. woods x rino x Leorio

**soooo I love writing for this story. Makes me feel better lol.  
**

**thanks to everyone reviewing. you guys are totally awesome**

**sooo I was looking at the manga and the episodes and it differs alot and I'm wondering which do you prefer? **

* * *

Gon, Kurapika, and I were walking. Walking walking walking doing nothing. It was all silence.

I felt someone walking behind us. It was just weird. Who would be tailing us?

We all stopped for a moment. We thought we heard something rustling against and we wanted to see what it was. Then someone came out of the woods.

"Hey there! Are you guys going to the cedar tree too? I'm Matthew." Said this weird looking guy.

"I'm Gon" Gon said as he went to shake hands with that weirdo. "That's Kurapika and Mitsuki" he said indicating us.

"Well hello." Matthew said as he soon saw me. gah. another jerk. Kurapika stepped in front of me. It was kinda sweet but a little irritating. I can handle guys like those myself.

"Let's keep walking." I said.

~~~30 Minutes Later~~~

We were still walking but this time this silence was really creepy. I could feel Matthew's eyes on me. Then

THUMP! Kurapika and I turned to look. It seemed Matthew fell.

"I'm sorry. I seem to be more clumsy than usual." Matthew told us. He tried to get up but then fell down again. "Looks like I sprained my ankle."

"I can carry you!" Gon piped up.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "We could just leave him. If he got injured like that then the Hunter's Exam will be too much for him. It may be the best."

"Do you still want to keep going?" Gon asked Matthew.

"If it's not too much trouble then I would like to." Matthew said.

"Alright then." With no trouble at all Gon started to carry him. We kept on walking. I did not like this one bit. I looked at Kurapika and he didn't say anything.

"I don't like this." I whispered to Kurapika.

"It seems we will just have to deal with this." Kurapika said.

"His ankle isn't even sprained." I told him.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Nope. That jerk."

We continued walking in silence.

_So weird. That strange guy. He's no good. I just know it. Gon is too trusting. How can you trust a shady guy like him? Then again he trusts me. But if he knew my past would he trust me again? Would Kurapika? But I'm trying. I'm trying to become a good person. To be different than who I was. I can't.. I want to remember my friends. Wait a moment I have a camera!_

"Pictures!" I yelled it out loud.

They all looked at me.

"Ahhh ha ha ha... Um.. Accident?" I told them. They all just gave me sweat drops.

We all continued to walk.

"How's your leg feeling? Does it still hurt" Gon asked.

"Sure does. Guess I'm not used to hiking in the mountains. I'm sorry Gon" Mattthew said.

Urgh. that irritated me. He's such a creep. "Kurapika, I don't like that guy."

"Neither do I."

"Good." I huffed. Innocent Gon.. too trusting.

"Don't worry about it." Gon told Matthew oblivious to our small conversation.

We didn't get further when Gon shrieked about something.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

"W-what are you doing?" Matthew asked very surprised.

"There might be some herbs. I'll go take a look. Gon said.

"What's he talking about?" Matthew said paranoid.

"I wonder if he's getting hew poisonous herbs!" I smiled evily to Matthew.

"W-w-what are you talking about?"

"Haven't you heard about those recent deaths? People being poisoned by a little kid. I wonder if Gon is that kid." I told Kurapika ignoring Matthew.

Kurapika was just really surprised but decided to maintain silent.

"Shouldn't we keep going?" Matthew said.

"If you were really in a hurry then why don't you go on ahead by yourself." Kurapika said.

"What?"

"See ya later. Come on Mitsuki." Kurapika said.

"Right. Bye!" I said. Waving bye to Matthew as I followed Kurapika.

"Is that story true?" Kurapika asked me.

"Pfft! As if! I made that tale up to see Matthew's reaction." I told him.

He looked so suprised. "W-what?" He looked like he was about to say more when "Urraaahhhh!" the sound of a rino beast. We looked at one another and went back toward the idiot guy. The idiot guy is a total idiot. He was trying to fight the beast!

"Put those things away right now!" Kurapika told him. "I don't think they'll be much good anyways." Matthew looked stunned.

Gon stepped out of the bushes and started to walk towards the beast.

"Gon! It's already prepared to attack! We have no choice." Kurapika told Gon as he got out his swords. I just noticed how determined Gon looked.

"Just give me one chance. It's just upset that we're trespassing on it's territory" Gon said.

"Go right ahead." I said before I even knew it myself. I'm not sure why but I trusted Gon. I believed him. Kurapika didn't like it. His swords were still sheathed but up in a defensive pose. "It's fine." I told him.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. We had no idea this was your territory. We're just passing through." Gon said.

_Amazing! He's actually doing. He's actually calming down that beast... Wow. He will be a great hunter. After all, a good hunter is loved by animals. So amazing..._

"Watch out Gon!" Leorio said running and hitting the rino in the head. I did not even notice him coming with all this commotion! Just great get the beast mad! Ahhhh! I fail as a hunter! I know I will! Kurapika and Gon were just as surprised as I was. The beast began to chase Leorio.

I was too dumbstruck to say anything.

"I thought he took the bus. But I guess not." Kurapika said. Gon just kept looking as they ran away from us further and further.

We followed the guys but we finally found Leorio. He was stuck in a tree which is fine by me. Then he started to tell us about how the bus was just a trap to fool people. It was a completely waste of time.

"The bus was a trap?" Gon asked.

"It would appear to be so. Actually it's understandable." I thoughtfully said to myself.

"I have had a rough day already." Leorio said.

"And then you decide to come and see how Gon was doing. How noble." Kurapika mocked.

"Well no it wasn't exactly like that" Leorio stuttered. "I thought you guys would have missed me by now. You know what they say 'Life's journey seems long without friends." then he laughed. "So Gon, as a friend would you PLEASE TELL THAT RINO TO GET LOST ALREADY!"

Gon calmed down the rino but it took more persuading. Eventually the rino decided to leave us be. I was going to miss that rino. It even let me pet it. Oh well.

"See you around!" Gon told the rino.

"Bye rino! Bye!" I called out to it.

"How much time are we going to waste." Matthew asked. Way to go and ruin the mood. He went on babbling about how the other guys were ahead of us. Lame.

"Doesn't matter. Aren't you suppose to be hurt anyways?" I asked sweetly.

"It got better." He mumbled. "Anyways the other guys have probably figured it out and are way ahead of us. We are just losing too much time with all this rino business."

"Well it turned out all right. Even your ankle is better. I think it was a good day." said Gon. "Because now Leorio is back with us!"

"Look like you're a fast healer Matthew" Kurapika said.

"Oi! Matthew! Take a picture of us please!" I jumped near Matthew kinda scaring him just a little bit.

After much persuasion and loads of begging I finally got a great picture of Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, and me together as a group. It was a treasured memory. It was so much fun hanging out with good people. I finally felt safe after such a long time.

We kept walking and walking and walking and we finally came to an seemingly abandon village. I heard rustling of people.

"This place gives me the creeps. There doesn't seem to be anyone here!" Leorio said, always jumping to conclusions. I looked at Gon and Kurapika and saw that they knew we weren't alone.

"Yeah but there are people all around us." Gon pointed out to Leorio. Leorio still didn't get it.

"So let's stay alert." Kurapika said. He kept eying the place.

"What do you mean? How can you tell?" Leorio asked looking everywhere. Seriously... He is our weakest link! No Matthew is not part of this group. He is like a leech, trying to suck our energy. But I knew Leorio was much stronger than Matthew.

"You mean you can't hear the sound of all the people breathing?" Kurapika asked. He seemed really surprised about it.

Gon looked around. "I can hear the clothes rustling too. I wonder why they're hiding?"

"Yeah! Even the small steps they make. It's noticeable." I put in my two cents.

"huh?" Leorio looked shocked trying to hear the sounds. He gave up. "Well excuse me for not having super sonic hearing!" Gon then noticed the people standing around the corner!

"Ahhh!" He yelled happily running towards the people.

"Gon!" Kurapika yelled. We ran towards him.

"There you are mam! I finally found you!" Gon pointed.

_Wow he's pretty good. He is definitely going to be great! Kurapika too! Leorio... Leorio is the odd one in this gang lol. Who knows what will happen in the future? I thought to myself._

* * *

**Ahhhh.. 3 in the morning again.. My stomach actually told me it was hungry! I must feed it food... O.O  
**

**I write this story for my amusement. So I will post chapters whether I get reviews or not. :) Cheers! :D**


	6. Granny x asked x questions

**The girl who is on the cover is my idea of what she looks like but the shirt is orange and it's jeans instead tho i do like those pants so maybe she'll get some soon enough :P  
**

**Also I'm doing this from an iPad from now on.. Suuuucks but I moved yet again and it's better than nun sooo it's mainly gonna be manga based now. So sorry. Plus Killua is funnier in the manga. He's like a boss lol. But while I've been out I've been coming up with good ideas like after the Yorkshin Arc. Soooo bare with me! .**

* * *

Gon had found an old lady And the rest of the people that everyone but Leorio heard. It all looked pretty odd. The people were wearing masks that looked like gas masks. Not sure if they are. They had wild looking hair and wore what looked like sheets. It was just plain odd

"Very interesting.." The old woman murmured. "THE EXCITING QUIZ OF TWO ANSWERS!" She yelled out of nowhere.

"Oi grandma you are loud." I said as I rubbed my ear again.

Gon looked stunned, while Kurapika and Leorio sweat dropped. I don't know if they were sweat dropping because of me or the old lady. The people behind her began to clap.

"You're heading for the tree on the mountain aren't you?" Granny said. "First you have to succeed in getting out of this town.. The other paths that could lead you there are like labyrinths in which reign terrible bloodthirsty monsters. So I will ask you one question" she said, putting her finger up. "You have five seconds to consider your answer. If you fail you will be disqualified from the Hunter's exam" the old woman finished.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because i said so." granny replied.

"so you want us to take your quiz or die by bloodthirsty monsters? And either way we maaaay or may not answer the right answer?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"oh. Works for me!" I said with a smile on my face as I put my hands behind my head. Kurapika and Leorio fell like a rock had dropped on them. "What?" I asked. "Life's an adventure. Plus I'm sure Kurapika can solve this quiz."

Leorio looked in thought.

"I see.. Another test" Kurapika said.

"You'll answer 1 or 2!" Granny told us. "Any other answer will not be valid."

"You mean 1 questioned for all of us!?" Leorio exclaimed. "If he answers and is wrong, I too will be disqualified?" Leorio asked pointing at Kurapika.

"Not likely" Kurapika muttered. "the idea of you disqualifying us is much more realistic. makes me sick." He looked at Leorio with beady eyes. Leorio somehow got Kurapika in a headlock and proceeded to give him a nuggie. Kurapika was really trying to get out of it when Gon said "but if one of us knows the answer the others will gain." He reasoned. "Pretty cool in fact. I'm pretty bad at quizzes." he admitted to us. That got leorio's attention and Kurapika got out of the headlock.

"That's true but-"

"Come on. Hurry up" Matthew said. "I don't want to be in the same group as those people" he indicated to us.

"Very well" Granny said.

"This is great!" Leorio whispered to us. "We can see what questions she will give" Kurapika nodded in agreement. I was surprised that Leorio didn't get mad. I personally was glad that Matthew was leaving our group.

"Your mother and your lover are captured by a demon, you can only save one. Your mother 1. Or your lover 2." I was shocked. That question reminded me of him. He used to always ask those type of questions. It had been often.. And deadly.. After all I had to go through it more than any person should. I didn't want to think of the past anymore. After all there are no right answers.

"1" Matthew said. I looked at him again. He looked like the type to choose his lover his mother.

"Why?"

"A mother is unique. You can't replace her. But you can always get a new lover." He reasoned like he knew the answer. I knew he failed big time.

The people opened up a path and let him through.

"Grrr! ARE YOU MOCKING US!?" Leorio yelled. "WHATS WITH THAT WEIRD QUIZ?! WHO'S TO SAY WHAT'S RIGHT AND WHAT'S WRONG?! THIS GAME IS MESSED UP! I'M TAKING ANOTHER PATH!"

"Too late. If you abandon this quiz you will be disqualified. You don't have the soul of a hunter." She egged Leorio.

I heard Matthew screaming. Such a bad egg I thought to myself.

"Leorio!" Kurapika said apparently figuring out the quiz.

"I don't want to hear anymore else. from now on any useless words will be disqualification. Well answer 1. You accept the quiz. 2. If you refuse it." granny said finally getting tough.

"1" Kurapika and I yelled. we were both startled about the other. Leorio just gave us a mean look. If anything that the past taught me it's things like this. I figured someone like Leorio wouldn't want to talk to me if he knew my past. Somehow that hurt me right in the heart thinking that. Kurapika looked at Leorio silently pleading he stayed shut and hoping Gon knew the answer.

"Here's the question. Your daughter and your son have been kidnapped. You can only save one. Which one do you choose? 1 the daughter. Or 2 the son" I looked at Leorio he looked really angry. If he opened his mouth I would shut him up.

"5 Leorio walked to the sticks

4 He broke one off

3 He started to swing it around

2 Kurapika looked tense

1 Gon looked like he was still thinking about it

Time's up. It's over" granny told us. Leorio rushed to her and Kurapika blocked his attack.

"Why did you stop me!?" Leorio yelled.

"Calm down!" Kurapika yelled back.

"You're kidding!? I'm way too mad!" Leorio yelled again. "I'm going to cut off her head and bring it as a present to the Hunter committee. I'll rid the world of this crazy old woman!"

Granny looked unfazed.

"We won and you want to mess it up with your staff?" Kurapika said finally bringing sense to Leorio.

"If you cut off her head, I would be forced to cut yours off too." I smiled as I said that to Leorio.

"What!? Why?!" Leorio said alarmed.

"You would have attacked an innocent in front of me. I do not take kindly to that." I said a little to dark than I ment too. "you were right though. There are no right answers. I softly said.

"We gave the right answer. Silence is the answer" Kurapika told Leorio. "The quiz only rule is we have to answer 1 or 2. So we can't answer. Silence is the solution here." Kurapika explained as he put his finger to his lips.

"But what about that guy?" Leorio asked kinda childish.

"Nobody told him he had the right answer." he reasoned. "He was told to go but a little while ago I heard him screaming. He must have been devoured by a monster. In fact this road isn't a good one" he pointed to the road.

"Exactly. The right way is here." she nodded to the revealed door. "It will take 2 hours to get to the top."

"Grandma.. I owe you an apology." Leorio said.

"Why? It's because I wanted to meet people like you that I took this job. Hang on and you'll be a good hunter" she told Leorio smiling.

"Yes."

"No! I really don't understand it!" Gon said. Kurapika and Leorio looked at him. I did too. I saw he really did think about it. The other two started to laugh.

"That's okay. You can't stop wondering' Leorio said gleefully.

I went to hug Gon. He really is very innocent.

"Huh? Why?"

"why? Because the quiz is over."

"I know but if someday, I could only save one out of who are close to me.. What would I do?" He asked so innocently. That struck Kurapika and Leorio. They finally got the whole essence of the quiz. Out of those three only Gon had truly gotten this quiz right. "I don't say this to have an answer to the quiz but a day may come where I'll have to make that kind of choice." Gon said thoughtfully.

"well I'll make sure you won't have too." I told Gon. As long as I'm here I won't allow that kind of thing to happen. I said smiling.

The other two looked at us thoughtfully.

"We'll lets get going! We have an exam to attend!" I said cheerfully trying to get rid of that kind of atmosphere. We headed to the dark... Horrible... Tunnel... Of doom!

* * *

**ahahaha why is it always late when I post a new chapter?! XD I tend to be a better writer at night lol. Even though I need to be up in the morning! my story just wants to be told! I'm excited for this! So many ideas! **


	7. Tunnel x past x butterfly

**Ahhh sucks. I have had a cough for two weeks now. I wish I was done with it already. :/**

**anyways I've been watching Yu Yu Hakusho! Aahahaha I was in love with Kurama with the longest time. :P but it's been awhile and I like Kurapika. Ahh my mood ever changes.**

**I owe nothing but Mitsuki who is forever changing :P**

* * *

"Kuuurapikaaaa! How long til two hours?" I whined.

"it's only been ten minutes.." Kurapika sighed.

"I hate this."

.

.

.

"this is boring!" I exclaimed not even a minute later.

"I'm sure it will pass by quickly" Gon told me.

"Why don't we run instead?" I asked him.

"it would be unwise to use up all our energy." Kurapika informed me.

"I just don't like this... it's too creepy.." I murmured.

"since when do you think this is creepy?" Kurapika asked me.

"It's just too dark here. I feel like I'm suffocating.." I whispered.

"So you're actually afraid of something?" Leorio said smugly. "Wow. Of all the things to be afraid of it's the dark?" He mocked me.

"Hn."

"leave her alone Leorio." Kurapika said. He looked pretty worried. "You were not afraid of the dark before." he said thoughtfully. "What happened?"

"Don't wanna talk about it" I mumbled.. "It's not something I want to talk about." I started to walk quickly trying to get out faster.

there just happened to be awkward silence after that. Silence.. I was used to silence. I was too anti-social with my last team. They were pretty close.. but I wasn't a part of that closeness.. old habits are hard to break..

"I'm sorry." I sighed, stopping. "I'm just not used to talking about me anymore. I really don't know how to talk to people I care about." I told them. I was ready for the rejection. The go aways.

"Well that's fine." Gon said.

"Yeah. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." Leorio told me.

"If you do want to talk about it we will all be hear waiting on you." Kurapika said.

I started to tear up. "You guys... You guys are the best!" I said once more getting them into a group hug. "You can be sweet when you want to be." Leorio said. "I always thought she was really nice" Gon put in. That put a blush on my face. I've never gotten that many compliments for a long time.

"So how long til we are out of the tunnel?" I asked once more.

"It's only been twenty mins. and with all these delays and hugs I assume we wasted a good five minutes" Kurapika said.

"Whhhhy?!" I said oh so dramatically. This is not good. "Hey I know we are all buddy buddy and all but can I just wait for you at the end of the tunnel? It won't bother me at all!" I pleaded.

"And what are you going to do? Run the whole way?" Leorio said.

"Yes. It will be easy."

"ahh.. Be careful" Kurapika sighed, finally relenting.

"Okay! See ya!" I called out as I started to run. I left them far behind In a matter of minutes. By the time five minutes had passed I couldn't see them anymore.

Twenty mins later I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. It was such a relief. I saw the sunshine again. I stopped running and began to walk. I heard the birds chirping and saw the sun shining down on the ground. It was a beautiful moment.

_those guys are really nice. I'm glad to be reunited with Kurapika. I missed him dearly. Leorio is alright tho. Gon such a sweet innocent kid. I remember when Kurapika and I were like that. All three of us playing together.. happily. _

I felt tears run down my eyes.. I started to cry huge heavy sobs.

_i didn't mean to kill them. I didn't want to kill her. I just wanted revenge for my people. _

_My mother died. _

_My father died. _

_One of my best friends died. _

_My hands are stained with blood. _

I felt my eyes go red. I saw red everywhere.

_it's stained with an innocent's blood._

_its all my fault.. _

_I can't let Kurapika stain his hands as well._

_I vow to make sure Kurapika never has to kill anyone. _

i stopped my tears. I didn't want to cry over things I couldn't change. I started to walk around. I had an hour and twenty minutes left. I saw a river. walking to the river I saw the beauty in water. I sat near the edge not caring I was getting muddy. The water was clear. I got up and walked some more. The water reflected the sunlight. I pulled up my left sleeve. There stood a tattoo of a butterfly. Two other people had the same butterfly tattoo as me. another had a flower. It seemed innocent enough however there's a catch.. Three butterflies on a flower is a sign of bad luck.

the butterfly looked beautiful. Another symbol. All of us were beautiful killers. I was filled with shame.. On the pursuit of revenge I killed other people along the way. I thought of it as training.. To keep myself semi-sane I only went after bad people. It was like cleansing the world. I wouldn't do jobs that people wanted good people gone for their gain... The others would though. To think I thought myself better. I still took lives..

I pulled my shirt up. There was a huge nasty scar on my ribs. it was still a bit pinkish. It was healing up nicely. The price of leaving my group. I was sure they were still looking for me. Unless Boss told them to leave me be.

I slapped my cheeks. He is no longer my boss. I just hope he is feeling generous enough to leave me be.

i walked back towards the tunnel. I had enough with thinking. I decided to take a nap and wait for the others arrive. I don't want to keep thinking of the past. I got my blanket out again and used my bag as a pillow. Blissful sleep came to me.

* * *

**Sorry if this chappie is a little boring. I'm just wondering how I'm going to fit everything into the story. But plot twist! Lol okay really not sure but I find it interesting.. But then again it could be the sleepiness in me. It might not even make sense... Ahhh I hope it does.. . enjoy people. **


	8. Chappie 8

**Happy New Year! **

**I saw a poor dead bird this morning and decided to dedicate this chapter to the nameless bird. I made myself sad by picturing he had a family**

* * *

"When are we getting out?" I heard Leorio called.

I snuggled more into my blanket. It was really comfy.

"I smell Mitsuki!" I heard Gon cry out. I heard rustling. I opened one eye and saw Gon looking at me.

"Hey Mitsuki! this is where you were sleeping?" He asked. I heard Kurapika shout.

"Why are you sleeping? There are a lot of 'Attention Monsters' signs everywhere!"

"But none of the monsters bothered me." I yawned, as I sat up. "Let's get going!" I stuffed my blanket in my bag.

"That is very irresponsible to sleep in the middle of the woods." Kurapika told me sternly.

"I didn't sleep in the middle of the woods!" I defended myself. "I slept in the bush, which could be near the middle of the woods. Which we will never know!"

"There are monster signs everywhere!" Kurapika yelled at me.

"Again, none of them bothered me!" I said matching his tone.

"Is this what you did in four years? leaving yourself exposed to danger!?" How true that was.. Almost dead on.

"what if I did!?" I shouted in anger. "You weren't there! I did what I had to do to survive!" I said before realizing what I just said. Gasping I covered my mouth in shock. I couldn't believe I said that. I saw Kurapika's eyes widen. Quietly he spoke,

"I'm sorry about not being there." He said sounding horrible. "I don't know what happened in the years I've been gone, but this time I plan to keep you safe." Kurapika said.

My heartbeat started to skip around. I could feel a blush coming. Here I am being terrible, and Kurapika is being so kind to me. I just didn't feel like I deserved it.. It just wasn't right. Gathering up the rest of my strength I started to apologize.

"Kurapika.." I said kind of hesitating. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those words. It's just... I'm sorry. I'm not used to people actually being kind to me.. thank you." I wouldn't stop looking at the ground. I will not cry I told myself over and over. I sighed. "Come on. Let's keep going. It won't do good to brood over this little spat." I said as I smiled. "Time's a wasting!" I saw Gon and Leorio confused for a bit. I started to walk ahead of them. "If you guys don't hurry up I will leave you!" I yelled. Somehow this felt more awkward than before.. Maybe I am not trusted after all.

Sighing loudly, I turned around. "I'm fine you guys. I'll get over it. Kurapika will too, right?" I asked to Kurapika.

Kurapika looked a bit stunned. I thought to myself I'm not that whiney little girl I used to be. He seemed to regain his voice as he spoke. "Right. It's best if we keep moving on" Gon and Leorio appeared to relax again. Why do they listen to him? I thought to myself. Is it cause he's a guy?! Sexist people!

We kept on walking and it was silent. I enjoyed it. It was rarely every silent where I went. We finally reached the house.

* * *

**Oi. ahh sorry it's short. Just haven't had time lately and blaaaaah!**

**keep reading! Hopefully I'll get better at this!**


End file.
